<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who Would Say No? by snafsnaf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790879">Who Would Say No?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snafsnaf/pseuds/snafsnaf'>snafsnaf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AUSTEN Jane - Works, Emma - Jane Austen, Mansfield Park - Jane Austen, Persuasion - Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Song Parody, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:34:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snafsnaf/pseuds/snafsnaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How can a heroine be an Austen heroine if she doesn't turn down a marriage proposal? To the tune of the Christmas Carol, "Up on the Housetop."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who Would Say No?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yay! It's that time of year again: Christmas music for everyone! I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Who Would Say No?</h1><h2>Mansfield Park</h2><h3>Verse</h3>
<p>First is the story of Fanny Price<br/>
Who caught the eye of a man of vice.<br/>
He sought her hand and she turned him down.<br/>
To repent, she was sent to Portsmouth town.</p><h3>Chorus</h3>
<p>Ho, ho, ho! Who would say no?<br/>
Ho, ho, ho! Who wouldn’t go<br/>
Up to the altar, weep, weep, weep,<br/>
And ever after with that creep?</p><h2>Persuasion</h2><h3>Verse</h3>
<p>Hear of Kellynch and dear Cinder-Anne.<br/>
She won the heart of a humdrum man.<br/>
But a life as his wife would be dreadf'lly dull<br/>
So she said, "no thanks," and she stayed single.</p><h3>Chorus</h3>
<p>Ho, ho, ho! Who would say no?<br/>
Ho, ho, ho! Who wouldn’t go<br/>
Up to the altar, wail, wail, wail,<br/>
And ever after with that male?</p><h2>Emma</h2><h3>Verse</h3>
<p>Pretty Miss Woodhouse in Highbury<br/>
Had the vicar 'round for tea.<br/>
He mistook her kindness for something more<br/>
But she set him straight, that pompous bore.</p><h3>Chorus</h3>
<p>Ho, ho, ho! Who would say no?<br/>
Ho, ho, ho! Who wouldn’t go<br/>
Up to the altar, sob, sob, sob,<br/>
And ever after with that snob?</p><h2>Pride and Prejudice</h2><h3>Verse</h3>
<p>The ladies of Longbourn will need a man.<br/>
Mr. Collins has a plan.<br/>
Lizzy won't have him. But what is this?<br/>
Charlotte will snag her wedded bliss.</p><h3>Chorus</h3>
<p>Ho, ho, ho! Who would say no?<br/>
Ho, ho, ho! Who wouldn’t go<br/>
Up to the altar, cry, cry, cry,<br/>
And ever after with that guy?</p>
<p>
  <b>//THE END//</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Throw me a kudo, drop me a comment. Bequeath me a favorite  if I've made your day. And be safe.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>